Sparked
by WhiteFiree
Summary: Juliette never thought she'd find herself anywhere but within her own pack, leading alongside her brother. One bloody night changes everything, & she suddenly finds herself in the company of new wolves who adore her, aside from one. The problem? He's who she has been bound to by not only his Gods, but her own as well. Can she find a way to settle into her new home? Or will she run?
1. Prologue

**Title:** Sparked

**Pairing:** Eventual JacobXOFC  
-Side Pairings: Typical Canon Pairings, some OCXOC, possibly some PaulXOFC or EmbryXOFC

**Rating:** M for the pack's dirty mouths, adult situations/themes, vampire/wolf violence, and my own personal paranoia

**A/N:** Hello to you all! Thank you for taking the time to click on my story, I hope you also take the time to give it a chance! This will be set in the Eclipse timeline, though some scenes and situations are bound to be tampered with; hence the AU nature of the story. I mean, hello, OC characters being added in and all. I'm going to try and stick by the canon characters' typical personalities, but I may toy with those some as well after adding in my OC's, so here's my warning about possible OOC-ness in the future. This will be a Jacob/OFC story, eventually. We all know of Jake's love for the, ahem, whiney Bella. (Hint: There may be some Bella bashing here.) I might also play with a dominant Jacob here, I'm not quite sure yet. Give it a go!

Support for the story is welcomed, (ahem, ALOT), but please keep any story hate to yourself.  
You know how Paul gets :)

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight. Not the movies, not the books, not the characters, zip. I also don't own anything branded, copyrighted, or trademarked. I only own my little OC's and my personal tweaks to the story that have been added alongside the Pack's.**_

* * *

_**~Prologue~**_  
_**The Start Of It All**_

* * *

_Revenge is an act of passion;_

The thundering of large paws scraping across the earth and using it for leverage boomed through the trees, covering up the sounds made by fluttering wings as flocks of birds took to the sky in frightened patterns and the squeaks of lesser forest creatures that were startled into hiding.

_Vengeance, of justice._

Streaks of fur stood out against the greenery; a black undercoat riddled with patches and streaks of white and tan, a tan undercoat that was mixed with reddish browns, and pure black that seemed speckled with a near violet color when the sun shone through breaks in the trees.

_Injuries are revenged;_

Growling and snarls reverberated through the air over the pounding of paws to dirt, wolves racing through the forest, all centered on one goal.

_Crimes, avenged._

Stop at nothing. Catch what they hunted. Rip it to pieces...and kill it.

_This, was both._


	2. Hunted

**A/N:** First chapter! Let me know what you think and enjoy! Remember to check out the story info in the Prologue for OOC warnings, etc!

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight. Not the movies, not the books, not the characters, zip. I also don't own anything branded, copyrighted, or trademarked. I only own my little OC's and my personal tweaks to the story that have been added alongside the Pack's.**_

* * *

**_~Chapter One~  
Hunted_**

* * *

_"There's water ahead, smell it? We're gonna lose them !"_

_"The HELL we are!"_

My snarl cut over my brother's reply to our lifelong friend, and I ignored the disapproving growling hum that came from him in an Alpha timber, warning me to be quiet even though he knew the tone wouldn't exactly work on me, it never had. I snapped my teeth at the both of them, nearly catching Hudson's tail and put on a burst of speed from the energy recesses within me, despite the length of time we'd been running in pursuit of the figures ahead.

There were three; blurring with inhuman speed.

Paler than fresh, untouched snow.

And I wanted _nothing_ more than to rip each of them into tiny pieces.

_"Jules, maybe we should-"_

Another menacing snarl ripped through my throat as I took up the lead of our trio, a fraction of our pack, and continued my sprint. I knew what Xander was trying to say; that we'd been chasing these three for hours across hundreds of miles in the biggest cat and mouse game ever seen and our chances of catching them were diminishing with each passing mile. But that wasn't an option for me. The only thing that mattered was getting my claws and fangs into the marble exteriors of the bloodsuckers in front of us that were blurring across the forest floor, their blood red eyes searching desperately for any escape from our pursuit.

_"You need to REST Juliette, you can't keep-"_

Flashes of my memory sprang up to the forefront of my mind, quickly leaking from my own and into the pack mind shared in wolf form as I let down my mental guards in an attempt to convey why this was so important, why I _couldn't_ stop. The scenes were gruesome, bloodied and disgusting, filled with three unmoving bodies.

That belonged to people I loved.

People _we_ loved.

It was with that memory that my bursts of speed increased dramatically, hot energy flowing through strained and tired muscles that wanted nothing but to stop and collapse in a heap on the forest floor, with a big pool of water by my feet. The anger pulsed through me and fed the fire within, turning my vision red as the wind ruffled my fur, the majestic purple flecks glistening in the sun. The boys behind me shut up immediately, their own anger over the deaths, no the _murders_, of our loved ones pushing them on even though we'd been running for well over two hundred miles after being led in the widest circle throughout Washington known to man.

At the front I was nearest to the blurring figures in front of me, and with a few more steps I'd finally be able to lunge forward, sink my teeth into hard skin, and take down the back straggler of the three.

Until a sharp howl pierced the air.

On human instinct I sucked in a sharp gasp, though it was more of a huff in my wolf form, and was easily able to detect the faint tremors in the ground beneath my paws as I ran that signified a _new_ set of paws thundering after us. The scent of new wolves hit my nose after being ignored in my infuriated need to catch the leeches that ran from us, signifying that we had set foot on another wolf's grounds. The thoughts of my two companions turned strategic, both worried for our safety now that we had apparently sprinted right through an unknown wolf's territory.

Actually, make that an unknown _pack's_ territory.

_"Shit!"_ I hissed mentally, my curse alerting the boys.

There was a sudden surge in the air around me, something only I could detect out of the members of my trio, that signified the phasing of wolves in the distance. Eight little blasts rolled through me, feeding the energy within my core and giving me a new burst of speed as my inner energies harvested it for my own use, dispelling me of my exhaustion momentarily. I sent a slightly panicked thought Xander's way to convey my assumptions about the new pack before centering in on my need to catch the fanged freaks in front of us.

_"Keep tracking! Let Hudson and I worry about the others Jules, and don't stop for anything."_ He commanded, his Alpha tremor shaking me to my bones.

Even though I could _still_ defy it.

_"But you won't. You don't come back for us, no matter what happens. We'll catch up with you."_

_"Zan-"_ I choked out, a whine escaping my throat.

_"I can't lose you too Juliette."_

Even as we ran, with both Hudson and Xander flanking me, I could feel the other wolves closing in on us rapidly. They were close and…_different_. A new type of energy cloaked them along with what I typically felt in shifters, a soothing magic that whispered to me to halt my running and approach them.

But I couldn't think of that now.

_"GO!"_ Hudson shouted, nosing me forward roughly as my pace slowed.

I didn't want to leave them.

_"NOW Jules!"_ Xander snarled, turning back to face the incoming pack. _"Remember Mia!"_

And that was all it took.

The red in my vision returned, anger coursing hotly through my veins, and I let out an ear splitting howl as my claws dug into the earth below me so that I could use it as leverage to launch myself forward once more. I could hear the snarls and growls behind me as Xander and Hudson were soon surrounded by the unknown wolves, feeding my urge to turn back to protect my pack and family, but it was the snotty laughter ahead from the figures I'd been chasing all day that I zeroed in on. I caught sight of the red headed female, her blood red irises met my violet ones, and it was _then_ that I understood.

She brought us here on purpose.

She _KNEW_ there were other wolves here.

The bitch was banking on the foreign pack catching and killing us, solving her problems instantly.

It didn't take reading her mind to know, I could feel it rolling off of her in contemptuous waves that left a bitter taste in my mouth and a churning in my gut. The knowledge brought forth a new wave of angry, giving way to new energy, and I lunged forward as my teeth snapped through the air. All the while I was trying to concentrate on the prey in front of me and _not_ the fact that Xander and Hudson were no longer resident within my mind, that I was alone.

_"They just phased to talk."_ I pacified myself. _"They aren't dead, they're NOT dead. You would know if they were, and you're going to kill this bloodsucking leech."_

My body soared through the air effortlessly until connected with hers, the impact knocking the air from my lungs and sending the pair of our bodies flying before slamming back into the ground, a shower of dirt taking to the air around us like a massive wave. I let out a blood curdling snarl then, my lips pulling back to reveal spit-covered fangs that gleamed in the light as I lifted my head and pressed my oversized paw into her throat, ready to remove the head from her body.

But I never got the chance.

A force like a giant boulder slammed into my right side, throwing me to the left and definitely cracking a handful of ribs as I let out a pained whine into the air. The red head was up in a flash, hissing both at me and the brunette vampire that had tossed me off of her. I could barely hear through the ringing in my ears and pounding of my heart, I only saw her give the vampire a shove, which was highly puzzling.

Why was she protecting _me_?

_I_ wanted her dead.

She turned then, staring back into my violet orbs before she flashed across the cliffside meadow we'd landed in. There was a tortured scream that overrode the strange clinking ripping sound that accompanied the dismemberment of a vampire and my eyes darted around to see her ripping the feet from her blonde companion.

The one that'd killed Mia.

She looked back at me a moment, something flashing through her eyes, and I found myself frozen if only for an instant. Did she think she was...doing me a _favor_? I shook myself from the stupor and let out a furious roar, clamoring to my feet through the pain of my ribs that ground against each other as I took a step forward with my teeth bared. I hunched back on my legs, preparing to lunge for them both despite my injury, but she and the brunette were suddenly gone from view. I skidded to a stop at the edge of the rocks when I touched down, only to see them diving into the frothy waters below.

Disappearing, even as I let out an enraged howl.

And leaving the third member of their coven behind.

"You're _mine_."

The hiss tumbled from my lips, scaring the already pained bloodsucker even more. Not many shifters can speak in their wolf-form and even fewer can actually be understood by others who are not wolves, but _he_ understood me. The pain within my chest ebbed as I snapped and snarled at him while pacing forward, rising on all four paws to my full height, my chest lifting and puffing out in the air as I drug in huge lungful's of oxygen.

He had no where to go.

With his feet ripped off by his maker, he was stuck and defenseless. Their regrowth was good, but not _that_ fast, and he lay prone on the grassy surface beneath us.

Awaiting my attack.

Mia's sweet face flashed in front of my eyes, her brunette locks sifting through the wind as Xander and I pushed her on her new swingset; a gift from us both for her fourth birthday only a few weeks before. The anger running through me made my fur rise on end, my muzzle wrinkle upward with the snapping of my large fangs, the saliva drip down them as I prepared to destroy what lay in front of me. The vampire pleaded, begged, leaked venom from its eyes; but it all fell on deaf ears. Even as new howls pierced the air in the distance, accompanied by the vibration of footsteps both paw-like and human, I reared back on my hind legs. My jaws were open, with deep, vengeful growls vibrating from my chest.

And as I fell back to the earth, they closed on the nasty being's head.

I tore and ripped, spreading bits and pieces of the leech's body all throughout the clearing in my fury and despair. My little sister was dead, her innocent blood spilt on the ground, and two of the ones responsible had gotten away.

I failed, and they had gotten away.

But _not_ this one.

The agonized screams had long since ceased and all that remained were my angry snarls, rippling through the air. I ignored the audience that had gathered around me, a pack of nine wolves aside from my own pack members, circled my crouched form. I was waiting on the vampire parts to reassemble, more than ready to rip it apart a second time as I ignored the worried whines from Xander who was nosing my neck gently after phasing back into wolf form since his human words weren't reaching me. A faint pulse rippled through the air as I waited and seconds later, a tall boy appeared, his skin russet colored and flawless. I refused to acknowledge his beauty, despite the fact that the wolf inside me was howling and pawing at my insides as she demanded I go to him, while it was nearly impossible to keep from gazing up at him.

He moved to set fire to the pieces though, and a threatening snarl ripped through my throat.

Xander immediately let out a warning growl, rising to his full height as others from this unknown pack shuffled forward. In my mainly animalistic state, human thought had disappeared when I started ripping the vampire apart, the Alpha timber actually held a little weight and my legs buckled until I was laying on the ground before him. My whines shook through the air, only becoming louder as memories of Mia surfaced again and Xander laid his wolfy head over mine, nuzzling me in comfort.

I looked up into the fire that had been started by the boy, the sickly sweet smell of roasting vampire assaulting my nose, and I was suddenly frozen.

_His eyes._

Dark, chocolate brown that seemed to go on forever reflected back into my eyes, their hidden depths keeping all of his secrets under lock and key. His own eyes were wide as he looked back at me, never blinking, and I distantly heard surprised yips circling around us while Hudson let out an infuriated bark. Everything was fading though, and amidst the bubbling black spots in my vision, I held on to this beautiful boy's eyes while faint thoughts rippled through my mind and I tried to grasp what was happening to me. All I wanted was to bow to him, something my wolf wouldn't even do for my own _brother_, and there was nothing more satisfying than the idea of curling up at his feet.

I had lost almost _everything_ tonight.

But it didn't matter.

Because looking into those eyes, I gained something new.

Anger flickered over his features to replace the adoration that had my wolf yipping excitedly then, a threatening rumble exiting his chest that had me flinching underneath my brother's hold; he was…_mad_ at me.

This beautiful creature that I felt the need to _live_ for...was angry with me.

Pain echoed through me then, stronger and sharper than my broken ribs, my memories, any other pain I'd ever experienced; and I vaguely heard both Xander and Hudson shouting suddenly after phasing back to human form. Warm arms encircled me as my vision blurred, the world tilting on its axis until I could no longer tell which way was up and which was down. Pain and darkness pulled at me and just as I surrendered myself to the blackness that screamed for me, I caught one thing.

Panicked brown eyes, hovering above mine.


	3. Journeys

**A/N:** Thank you all for the favorites and follows! Here's to continuing the story and adding a few new faces to the Twilight Saga. Enjoy!

Support for the story is welcomed, (ahem, ALOT), but please keep any story hate to yourself.  
You know how Paul gets :)

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight. Not the movies, not the books, not the characters, zip. I also don't own anything branded, copyrighted, or trademarked. I only own my little OC's and my personal tweaks to the story that have been added alongside the Pack's.**_

* * *

**_~Chapter Two~_**  
**_Journeys_**

* * *

The blackness lightened.

It was surprisingly soft, warm…_welcoming_. Swirls of color slowly approached me where I floated, getting brighter and brighter as they lightened the darkness I'd surrendered to out of pure exhaustion and pain. I didn't feel either of those now, only comfort and soothing as I drifted, a small smile playing on my lips as I watched the orbs of color shoot back and forth around me.

They reminded me of sparklers….only alive, I suppose.

Magic coursed through my body gently, easing my strained muscles and repairing the damage I'd done to myself after chasing those damn bloodsuckers for nearly a day. The thought of them brought a new wave of mental pain and anguish, my body curling in on itself as the desire to cry became overbearing. It was impossible to do so in unconsciousness though, not _really_ at least, so a heavy feeling encompassed my chest instead.

They'd gotten away.

I wasn't so incoherent that I couldn't remember what happened, I could _see_ it flickering across my memory quite easily. The red-headed and brunette leeches had gotten away, and it was my fault.

I'd let my family down.

"Ju-ju!" A soft voice trickled into my hearing, making me gasp and choke on the dry sobs that wracked my body. "Pwease don't cry Ju-ju!"

My head snapped up, eyes open wide, and I noticed the shimmering silhouettes in the darkness that were coming closer. With each step they took, the shadows of black fell away from the figures and vibrant colors replaced them instead to reveal my four year-old little sister and my willowy aunt...the ones that I'd last seen lying in their own blood with their necks snapped and their blood poisoned with venom.

"Juliette."

* * *

"Son of a _bitch_!" A gruff voice growled, stooping down over the limp form of a girl on the couch. "She's _never_ been down this long before."

There was scuffling, shoves and snarls being traded as bodies vied for space around the speaker and the girl in question.

"We need to take her home Zan, we've got Avery there for-"

A snarl cut him off, a new and deep voice added to the two. "You're not taking her anywhere! She belongs here with…with-"

"With who?" The second voice sneered, his tone icy. "_You_?"

"_Enough_." Strong, authoritative and commanding, the newest voice cut them all off in their bickering. "Xander, I have access to a doctor who isn't a stranger to…well, people like us."

Instant heaviness filled the room as ten heated bodies coiled their muscles in tension, low and throaty growls rumbling in broad chests at the mere mention of the doctor.

"Then let's call him!" Xander shouted, his hand gripping his sister's tightly after jumping to his feet. "Why are we waiting?!"

The native Alpha cleared his throat, shuffling his weight on his feet as he fisted his hands on his hips. "I need to speak to you about him first…alone."

Silence.

"I'll watch over her," A soft voice, new and feminine cut in, reassuring. "You need to speak with him first. Don't worry, I won't leave her side."

* * *

I couldn't stop staring.

The magic in my veins hummed as it pulsed within me, alerting me to the fact that this _wasn't_ an ordinary and simple hallucination due to unconsciousness. I briefly wondered if Xander was able to pick up on what was happening through the bond we shared, even if it was just a little bit, but I pushed that aside when Mia and Jenna stepped forward into the light, coming within touching distance of where I stood, barefoot.

_In a…meadow_?

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked around, silently wondering just when in the hell we'd switched from blending and swirling colors to a legitimate space in nature.

"While you were staring at us and blaming yourself." Jenna murmured, looking smug before nearly growling. "Something you _shouldn't_ be doing by the way."

I swallowed hard, breaking eye contact with her and looking across to the trees.

"They got away."

Jenna snorted and rolled her eyes, unimpressed. "You got the one that killed us. And you'll get another chance at the others…trust me."

My eyes snapped back to hers, rising ever so slightly to compensate for our height differences as I gazed into her crystal blues, tinted with amber. The eyes of a Beta.

From _my_ pack at least.

Mia's hand clasping mine tightly as she pulled me down to sit amongst the tall grasses and flowers of the meadow was warm, just as it was in life. She grinned happily, playing with flowers she had picked while she made herself comfortable in my lap as Jenna settled herself next to me at my right, easing onto her elbows and tilting her head back in the sun. We were silent for a beat in time, simply gazing out across the wide field or up into the clear sky, until she finally turned toward me as Mia threaded flowers between my long locks of hair.

"Things are about to be changing, do you feel it?"

I held her gaze, trying to decipher the hidden meanings within them. "Well I'd say so, considering…"

"_Not_ what I meant Jules." She shook her head.

"Well then what-"

"You're about to be faced with something huge, something life changing, and it's going to take some _major_ trust in others to pull it off Jules. Others that your every instinct is going to demand you deny." She sighed, playing with a grass leaf between her fingers.

I huffed, gritting my teeth.

"Great, then _how_ am I supposed to-"

"You'll have help." Jenna smiled, and for the first time it was her real one, reaching up to crinkle her eyes. "The pack for one, they'll always stand behind you and Xander, even when you wonder if they should. And then there are the new ones…"

My mind grappled for information as she spoke, something tugging relentlessly at my senses. New members of our pack maybe?

But that…_didn't_ feel quite right.

Memories flooded into thought then, moving beyond the chasing and hunting of the bloodsuckers that killed my family to the circle of unknown wolves and their territory we'd managed to blow right through without even noticing. They had been of good size, larger than average shifters and the biggest I'd ever come across outside of our own. Then there was that _feel_ to them, energy that was heavily combined with something else that I couldn't quite put my finger upon.

I let out a gasp as chocolate-colored eyes clouded my vision.

"The _boy_…" I whispered.

* * *

"If the two of you insist on overseeing my work, might we discontinue the growling and snarls? I need to listen to her heart and lungs."

The growling continued to reverberate throughout the room until a loud, snarling shout to knock it off was given, laced with the commanding tones of each Alpha who hovered in the quaint living room; one standing guard to keep the pack of concerned wolves contained within the kitchen and the other crouched at the end of a couch, running fingers through the unconscious girl's hair.

Two other wolves stood rigidly, arms crossed over their chests and frowns marring their faces as their shrewd eyes watched the doctor's every move.

Betas to their Alphas.

It was the blurred movements of the doctor that unsettled them all, betraying his inhuman and immortal nature as he prepared to check over the girl in question. His ice cold touch greatly differed from the girl's whose own was a heated one hundred and two, six degrees lower than that of her true and pack brothers, both who waited anxiously, and the other wolves clustered within the house. The Quileute wolf was unable to restrain his snarls however, when his eyes noticed the doctor's fingers lifting the girl's shirt quickly in order to free the contact area for his stethoscope.

He lunged forward, his steel like grip sealing around a wrist that was sturdy like granite .

_"Don't. Touch. Her."_

Each word was bitten off as the wolf shook viciously from head to toe, his eyes narrowed into angry slits while he nearly panted through shuddering breaths. The doctor breathed calmly even though he need not, stilling his movements and lifting his eyes of liquid gold or deep topaz to the chocolate browns of the wolf in front of him, waiting patiently to be freed.

"I _need_ to examine her Jacob."

The wolf's gaze narrowed further, displaying his contempt and distrust.

"_JACOB_!" His Alpha snarled, clearly aware of the unfamiliar Alpha in the room who was gritting his teeth in tension, nearly ready to rip the lower wolf in half as his worry for his sister mounted higher with each passing second.

Jacob's anger lessened a degree, dimmed by the commanding tone as his eyes darted around the room, his reply heavy in his throat, nearly choking him.

"I don't…I _can't_ let them see her like that Sam, it's…it's too-"

Each Alpha relaxed ever so slightly at his admission and the doctor's golden eyes widened, flitting from the wolf who still held his wrist in a grip that would've snapped any human's bones immediately to the girl resting on the plush sofa, her eyes closed peacefully. Realization dawned, shifting his relaxed features into ones of shock as he looked around the room.

The second Beta standing at the head of the couch let out a derisive snort, finding a brief moment of sarcastic humor to ease his fear.

"Hudson..." The traveling Alpha warned, his growl low and threatening.

Plainly stating now was _NOT_ the time.

"I can't help it Zan, I'm runnin' on fumes."

Jacob released the doctor's wrist almost immediately, focusing his eyes on the new target of the traveling wolf who had let out the dismissive noise as his eyes narrowed again angrily.

"_What_." He snarled, baring his teeth.

Hudson shrugged, keeping his arms still crossed tightly as he focused them on his unconscious pack sister, awaiting information. Minutes passed like hours as each wolf breathed almost silently, none wanting to miss any information the doctor might let pass. The native tribe, minus their Alpha and Beta, hovered around a well-worn kitchen table, tapping their fingers and picking apart food supplied by the beautiful girl who had kept watch over the girl laid out in the living room. What seemed like _eons_ later, the cold-skinned doctor let out a quiet sigh, easing back into his chair and threading his fingers through his thick hair, cracking his calm façade.

"Xander, you said she just collapsed? And you've been tracking and hunting for nearly a day?" He muttered, eyeing the brunette at the head of the couch.

He nodded curtly, eyes fixed on his sister.

"There seem to be no signs of distress. Her heartbeat is steady and strong, her breaths even and unobstructed. Pulse is fine. It seems to me that she is simply…sleeping so now...we wait. Her body has slipped into an almost coma-like state, more than likely to repair any damage done mentally or physically by the lengthy hunt and the tragic provocation of it."

Low growls sounded throughout the house at the end of his diagnosis, anger running through heated veins at the mention of the events that brought the traveling wolves to Quileute lands.

Xander and Hudson each seemed to relax their stances, reassurance seeping through the worry that filled them. The doctor's intuitive eyes did not miss the easing of their muscles and tilted his head to the side, breathing in the flowery scent that had been tickling his nose upon arrival.

"This does not shock you." He murmured, watching them stiffen yet again. "I'm _guessing_ that means you know the explanation for her decreased body temperature in accordance with other shifters…and her unique scent."

* * *

My eyes filled with unexplained tears, a slight wrenching in my chest making it a little harder to breathe as I broke my aunt's gaze once more, focusing on the happy girl who busied herself with braiding flowers into my hair.

"He was so…_angry_ with me." I murmured, shocking myself when I opened my mouth to speak.

That wasn't what I had been trying to say!

"Oh sweetie, he was just shocked and a little overwhelmed." Jenna tutted, patting my knee tenderly. "He got angry, you lapsed into unconsciousness."

I was already shaking my head, my eyes narrowing as I brushed at them and the unshed tears that still couldn't fall.

"This was different Jenna…I'm _serious_!" I hissed, smacking her leg when she shook her head. "He was absolutely livid! Like…like I'd _ruined_ his life or something!" I frowned, picking at the blade of grass she twirled. "I don't know why I even care, it's not like he's someone I know. I probably won't even see him again, Zan and Hud have more than likely already gotten me home."

Silence was my answer. That and birds twittering on the breeze, and I finally turned to see a smirk playing on my aunt's face.

"No." I muttered, shaking my head.

"Yes." She retorted.

"Jenna, I don't even _know_ him."

"But you _will_."

"He lives like, three hours away from pack lands!" I shouted, whipping toward her.

She shrugged, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"What do you know…?" I murmured warily, narrowing my eyes at her once more.

Jenna brushed off my questioning gaze haphazardly, giving me a bright smile as she nudged my shoulder with hers. "Much more than _you_ do sugar, the most important of which is that we're running short on time."

My entire body stiffened and I looked at her, my eyes going wide as an expression of complete horror crossed over my face. We were running short on time?! But we'd only been together for ten minutes or so, how could we already be running out of time!

"Because it works differently here." She murmured, her tone light but her eyes sad.

"How do you keep _DOING_ that!" I hissed.

"One of my many tricks I suppose. Now listen, things are going to get a little crazy in a second and once Mia and I complete the ritual-"

"WHAT ritual?!" I cried, only to be hushed.

"_Shut up_. As I was saying, once we complete the ritual you're going to have to leave and it'll be quick so we need to say our goodbyes here."

My eyes darted between her contrasting expression and the one of innocent happiness that reflected on Mia's upturned face, her bright blue eyes riddled with amber flecks just like Jenna's. Had she grown up and lived to see fifteen, she would've taken Jenna's place as Beta, standing to my right-hand side as we took guardianship of the pack, our family.

But that would never happen now.

"What if I don't want to leave Jen?" I murmured, glancing at her from the corner of my eye. "It's so beautiful here, and how…how am I supposed to _do_ this without you? Without _either_ of you?"

"Juliette Ayanna Hammond!" Jenna practically growled, startling both Mia and myself. "How can you _possibly_ say that? You have an entire pack that depends upon your leadership and a twin brother who would be positively heartbroken without you!"

Guilt laced through me painfully, Xander's shouted words echoing in my mind just as they had when he'd sent them to me through our joined minds before the pack of other wolves descended upon us. Jenna was entirely right, not only was there a pack that was waiting on me and would already be in despair over the news of Jenna and Mia's murders, but there was _Xander_.

My twin, my blood brother, the other half of my sibling bond.

"That's right. You're going back, I refuse to accept any other decision!" She grinned this time, nudging me playfully even though her tone was quite serious.

Jenna jumped to her feet then, the movement fluid and almost weightless as her bare feet landed back in the ticklish grass. She reached down a hand to me, open and waiting as she beckoned for me to take it, and when I did she pulled me up to my own feet easily while I hugged Mia to my hip tightly, not wanting to let her go. She giggled and laughed, her hair floating on a sudden breeze that wafted through the open meadow, lifting it along with all of ours. Jenna wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into her wispy frame as I burrowed my forehead into her shoulder, the group hug a familiar and comforting thing. We stayed that way for a few minutes, the only sound our gentle breathing, and when she finally pulled back her sad smile matched mine.

"You are an _amazing_ girl Juliette," She murmured, tears filling her eyes. "I could not be more proud to call you my niece and I only wish that I could be there with you to witness all that you will do. As it is, Mia and I will keep watch from above, and when things get a little icky, we _might_ even pop in."

The pure mischievousness that played across her features as she winked told me she wasn't lying and brought a surprisingly lighthearted laugh to my lips, a soothing comfort easing the pain in my chest.

"Are you ready?" She asked, her tone serious once more.

I glanced at Mia's smiling face, placing a kiss to each of her cheeks and then her forehead before doing the same to Jenna. It was a pack greeting, something from our mortal lives that was familiar.

Jenna laughed, opening her mouth to speak once more.

"Alright, let's get this started. Take my hand and Mia's," She murmured, linking her hands with mine and my sister's until we created a small circle. "With everything that is coming your way, you'll need all the power you can get. Mia and I…we are gifting our essences to you."

I gasped involuntarily, trying to pry my hands loose even as they gripped mine tighter.

"No, no, don't worry Jules! It won't affect us, we have already passed on with our essences intact, this will be almost like a…carbon copy of sorts. Mia and I will be absolutely _fine_, but without our magic, _you_ will not."

Relief poured through me, easing the tension in my body as she guaranteed their safety in…wherever we were.

Jenna nodded once, squeezing my hand. "We have to do this now. Let us begin."

* * *

"It's been _three_ damn days."

The voice was low, heavy with fear and sadness.

Hudson Calder sat in a chair pulled up bedside, his bright blue eyes glinting with amber specks were dim, darkened with worry as he watched the serene face of the girl tucked between the sheets, her face just as peaceful as before. Her hair was strewn about the fluffy pillows that were changed each day by Emily Young, the resident Alpha's fiancée who couldn't seem to help but busy herself with tasks to dote on the unconscious girl and her companions.

"She'll come out of it Hudson," Emily murmured, worried eyes lightening on the depressed wolf who sat hunched over, his messy blonde hair falling in his eyes.

He hadn't been eating nearly the same amount of food that the other wolves did, something she _knew_ wasn't good on his health. He'd also been getting little sleep, trading off watch duties with his Alpha, Xander, making sure that one of them was always awake on the chance that Juliette might wake up.

They were each exhausted and losing weight, and you could practically see their wolves reflecting within their eyes from lack of phasing.

"You _need_ to eat." Emily chastised gently, laying a hand on his shoulder. "_And_ sleep."

It shook a little under her hand, a pained tremble.

"I just…I can't concentrate on anything else. She's _never_ been down this long before, a few hours maybe, but _never_ days. Every time I try to reach her, there's like a wall blocking it. Even _Xander_ can't break through."

Emily bit her lip, the pain in his voice bringing tears to her eyes.

They were the only ones upstairs with both Xander and Sam gone to meet the tribe elders, Quil, Leah, and Jared on patrol, and Paul, Embry, and Seth watching television numbly. There had been nothing but tension, worry, and anger floating about the house ever since the pack had shown back up with the three traveling wolves.

Each wolf clouded with worry for the sleeping Juliette.

"We _can't_ lose her." Hudson murmured, his eyes flitting to Emily's once before returning to the girl. "I can't…_I_ can't lose her."

She watched as he leaned forward then, pressing his forehead onto the girl's shoulder as he draped an arm over her, sifting his fingers through her hair and whispering so softly that his words were indistinguishable. Emily's eyes widened as she watched the display, feeling torn between Hudson's obvious pain and the loyalty toward the, admittedly stubborn and idiotic, member of her pack.

It was _this_ boy who had barely left the girl's side…_not_ Jacob.

"What. Are. You. _Doing_."

Speak of the devil.

Hudson didn't even lift his head to acknowledge the angry wolf that stood rigidly in the doorway; his eyes narrowed, angry, nearly black in color, and his muscled frame shaking violently. Emily backed toward the corner, all too familiar with the signs of a seriously pissed off wolf, even if the wolf in question had no business being angry when he hadn't even _been_ there.

"I said-"

"I _heard_ what you said."

Hudson snarled furiously, finally lifting his head from Juliette's shoulder to reveal eyes that were burning with anger, the amber flecks bleeding into his irises as the wolf within him rose.

"I'm doing my _job_, I'm watching over her and trying to bring her back!"

"She's MY-"

"Your _WHAT_?!" Hudson roared, rising to his feet so quickly that the chair was blown back and slammed into the wall. "You think some random eye contact makes her YOURS? You don't even _WANT_ her! Why don't you run along to your little leech-lover, _pup_."

Emily let out an involuntary gasp, her eyebrows shooting up high on her forehead as rumbling laughter echoed up the stairs from Paul who was more than proud the blonde wolf had picked up on his nickname for the Swan girl Jacob was so attached to.

Not to mention his calling Jacob Black a _pup_.

The laughter trailed off though as Jacob suddenly let out an angry snarl of fury that was so loud Emily had to cover her ears, and he launched himself across the room. Hudson was quick to move despite his lack of sleep or eating and slammed into Jacob's chest, knocking the angry wolf _away_ from the sleeping girl and Emily as well that Jacob hadn't even _considered_ in his anger.

The move sent them each tumbling down the stairs, both grappling for punches as their bodies thudded down the stars and their snarls ripped through the air until they were temporarily cut off by the cracking of wood as the banister crumbled beneath their combined weight, completely reduced to splinters.

"STOP IT!" Emily screamed, running down the steps behind them, her eyes wide as she took in the damage to her home. "Jacob _STOP_! BOTH of you…PAUL, EMBRY, _HELP_! Get them outside, BREAK THEM UP BEFORE THEY _KILL_ EACH OTHER!"

In a flurry of yells, the other three wolves quickly joined the scuffle in the living room, each working to push and pull the angry duo of wolves out of the house before they phased right there.

A bookshelf shattered before they could push them through to the kitchen, while the kitchen table fell victim next, crushed under the impact of Jacob shoving Hudson down onto it violently. The glass of the closed backdoor was next. Yelling, snarls, and Emily's frantic screams and shouts pierced the air, carrying on the wind before the sharp ripping sound of wolves shifting and phasing followed them, shredded fabric raining down into the yard like snow.

Leaving a russet colored wolf and a tanned wolf marked with streaks of reddish-brown in their wake.


	4. An Alpha

**A/N:** Third chapter and second update of the early morning. Thank you again for all new favorites, follows, story views, etc.! Here's to early morning reading and writing, enjoy!

Support for the story is welcomed, (ahem, ALOT), but please keep any story hate to yourself.  
You know how Paul gets :)

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight. Not the movies, not the books, not the characters, zip. I also don't own anything branded, copyrighted, or trademarked. I only own my little OC's and my personal tweaks to the story that have been added alongside the Pack's.**_

* * *

_**~Chapter Three~**_  
_**An Alpha**_

* * *

A gasp tore itself violently from my lips.

It left my throat nearly raw, sucking in such a deep breath that it filled every last bronchi within my lungs with pure oxygen as they widened to capacity. My eyes shot open, immediately connecting with a unfamiliarly colored ceiling as my back arched up from the plush surface I had been resting on only seconds before, almost painfully with the stiffness set in my muscles. Magic still pulsed strongly within my body, swirling and wrapping around every cell hotly as it intermingled with my very essence _and_ soul. The former of which now burned ever brighter within my chest, amplified by the additional magical energies I had just received.

A gift from the fallen females of my family.

I could still see their faces in my mind's eye, brightly lit and radiant with the unearthly glow that consumed whatever world now held them in its clutches. Their last words were of comfort before I was torn from their embrace, _and_ a demand to share their love with my brother.

"Xander…" I whispered, the sound raspy and thick.

I physically recoiled at the ugly sound of my unused throat and voice, before the ringing in my ears submerged, giving way to an _increasingly_ alarming sound.

The mixture of ferocious growls and snarls added to yelling and feminine screams.

Half of those animalistic sounds I recognized all too well.

I was on my feet in the next instant, stumbling on my legs only once as my muscles tightened and stretched, the increase of energies and adrenaline in my body the _only_ thing making it possible to obtain my balance after what was obviously a long time down without use. I blew through the unfamiliar room, not even bothering to observe it or my outfit as I rushed into the hallway and down what looked like a completely destroyed staircase. It led to an equally messy living room with even more destruction, _if_ that was possible...which it _was_, only to give way to a kitchen that looked about the same.

"What the _hell_ happened?!" I hissed, jumping cleanly over shattered glass; I _needed_ to stop those screams!

The sight that greeted me when I cleared a back porch was a startling one, something I certainly hadn't expected.

Wolves were…_everywhere_.

Three lined the trees, varying in color from deep chocolate browns to gentle tans and silvers mixed with white. Another large, deeply silver wolf remained standing in front of a woman, her long black hair flowing in the breeze as she screamed and shouted _'stop, just stop!_' continuously, while two tall and tanned figures yelled similar pleas. They were _all_ directed to the two largest wolves in the massive clearing of a backyard that was blanketed and surrounded by trees; a giant russet colored one that was a little taller than me in my wolf form, and an all too familiar tanned wolf that was marked with streaks of red and brown.

"HUDSON!" I shrieked without thinking, my tone higher pitched than usual and laced with my confusion, diminishing the heaviness of the voice I'd been trying for.

He wasn't the first to react to the sound.

The woman whipped around, followed closely by the two tall and tanned figures of men, or boys actually- I knew how deceiving the physicality of a shifter could be for the male species. Shock was written plainly over their features, displayed by their open mouths and arched eyebrows, and the woman rushed toward me like a rocket, her arms held out openly and warmly as she soon clutched me to her chest in a fierce hug, like she'd known me all her life.

_What...?_

"Oh my god, _Juliette_! You're awake you're finally…STOP! You _IDIOTS_, STOP!" She shrieked as well, her voice angry now instead of fearful.

But they just wouldn't.

"I'm sorry, really I am, and I would love to introduce myself," I hurried to speak, my eyes never leaving Hudson's wolf. "But I've got to step in-"

"_NO_!" She gasped, trying to grab me back into her arms as I darted from them. "You've only just-"

It was rude but I didn't listen, instead I leapt from my place on the wooden steps and immediately let my body shift, completely ignoring the protesting cries from her and the two boys who were around fifteen feet from me and waving their arms about franticly. The pleasurable shudder ran the length of my body, setting every cell to tingling as a fuzzy heat filled the pit of my stomach and caressed my limbs, and I landed on four paws, shaking out my fur.

"Holy-"

"Did you _SEE_ that?! She didn't even strip she just…and her…I don't understand."

If I'd had time I would've stopped to smirk at their thunderstruck expressions, a typical reaction to seeing me shift for the first time. I didn't phase like most shifters did, it wasn't a violent trembling and ripping as much as it was a graceful shimmer as I melted into my four-legged form, and my clothes came with.

A _definite_ plus compared to shredding them if I didn't strip down.

Once again I leapt, clearing the silver wolf that had frozen in his protective crouch, and bounded across the clearing toward the snarling duo that was locked in a vicious fight. I didn't know _why_, didn't even really _care_, all I knew was that my pack brother was being attacked and I wasn't about to let it continue as the protective instinct inside me was set ablaze. I opened my mind at almost the same instant that I made contact with the russet wolf, shoving him back a good twenty feet even as his claws sunk into the earth to keep him from sliding. A furious snarl left my throat as I bared my fangs, gleaming white in the cloudy light of day. He shook himself and climbed to his feet, his own lips curling back over his teeth as his shoulders hunched upward and his chest puffed out.

"_An Alpha…"_ I thought, my eyes widening ever so slightly.

He let out a menacing growl, snapping his jaws.

"_JULES!" _

The mental yell was enough to break my gaze with the unfamiliar wolf and my head snapped back around to find Hudson near me, his eyes wide with recognition and relief. I let out a huff of air that ruffled the fur of his shoulder, dipping my head a little as I let my mind brush against his in greeting, still not uttering a word while I tried to grasp the reasoning for such a vicious duel between two wolves that weren't pack and weren't fighting for land.

"_He wants to take you away from us."_ Hudson whined, both in my head and physically.

White hot fear coursed through me as the air seemed to rush from my lungs, and I whipped back around to watch the russet wolf pace closer, his growls still echoing in his chest even though they had decreased in volume. Mumbling voices pricked my ears, coming from the remaining people in the clearing but I ignored them, instead fixing my eyes on the wolf in front of me.

He seemed…familiar somehow.

But I'd _never_ seen him before in my life.

That scent though, it tickled my mind and sent tingles of awareness sweeping down my spine as I shuddered, leaving me to shake out my fur once more. Confusion set in on the fear and I took a cautious step backward toward Hudson who nosed my shoulder gently as I sought his presence, a comforting gesture to let me know I wasn't alone and I had my brother's Beta who stood shoulder to shoulder equally with me.

Which only served to _thoroughly_ piss off the wolf in front of us.

He let out a newly infuriated snarl and rose up higher, filling out every inch of his form as he heightened his body to a shape and stature that mimicked Xander's, though I wasn't quite sure which was actually taller at this point. Something within me gave a gentle twinge as he did so and I felt a shocking _need_ to submit, something that was completely baffling for me.

_I_ didn't submit.

_I_ didn't have to.

_Others_ submitted to _me_.

Hudson let out an enraged growl in response to the other wolf's intimidation that he could feel through me as he stepped forward, his shoulder knocking into mine when he took a bold step in front of me. It only served to make the other wolf that much angrier, _again_, and he gave a ground trembling roar before he lunged, nearly landing atop of Hudson had I not reared back on my hind legs and shoved into him, knocking him away from the tussle. As a result, the russet wolf landed partially on me, and I cringed for a moment, fully expecting the pain of a bite or the snap of jaws…but it never came. We rolled instead and I used my paws to give a heaving push against his underbelly, sending him flying back a ways from me again while I righted myself.

"_Dammit Jules, let me-"_ Hudson snarled, bounding back to my side.

"_No." _

My tone was heavy again, laced with a warning that told him not to defy me. I'd protect him until my dying breath, it was instinct to keep him safe, even if he _was_ the male in this situation.

"_Juliette you've been unconscious for three days! You're not in shape to fight him!"_ Hudson snapped, angry. _"Let me-"_

"_I SAID NO HUDSON!"_

The Alpha timber shook within my voice this time, a thundering growl of reprimand echoed off the trees around us as the dirt shifted slightly, and I rose to my full height. My chest expanded just as it did before I ripped into the bloodsucker to avenge my family, filling my lungs with air as my shoulders tucked upward and lifted my head higher. My violet eyes practically _seared_ into him, purple fire reflecting into his blues that were streaked with amber, and even though he let out a growl and bared his teeth, Hudson's head dipped lower while his shoulders hunched inward and he neared the ground below us.

Submitting to my command.

"Oh my _god_." The woman's whisper reached my ears from across the yard, shaking with surprise and realization.

"_Shit_ man! She's…and he's…holy fuck."

"She's an_ ALPHA_?!"

Voices echoed all around as a shiver coursed down my spine once more in response to the ripple effect brought on by other wolves phasing. I didn't break concentration to glimpse their faces as they joined their pack members, though there might be time for that later. Instead I held myself fully, my chest vibrating with a growl when the russet wolf moved to pace his way forward, leaving my fur to shimmer through the vibrations with its deep violet streaks glinting in the light. I held my chin up high, absolutely refusing to submit to the urge that left me wanting to throw myself at this wolf's feet.

Who the hell _was_ this guy?!

And _why_ did I find myself wanting to bare my throat to him?

He came nearer, breaking me out of my musings, and I held myself rigid, unwilling to back down or give up even an inch of space as he approached.

"_Juliette-"_ Hudson whined again, inching closer uneasily, though he remained bowed.

"_Stay back Hud."_ I warned, giving a huff of air. _"I'm not letting him sink his teeth into you anymore. Avery is going to be so pissed…"_

The unfamiliar wolf gave a growl, obviously unhappy with the lack of attention I paid him.

I slowly turned my head back his way, remaining stubborn in reacting too quickly to his demands or giving him whatever he wanted. When I fixed my eyes to the front again, he wasn't but two foot away from me, and I could _feel_ the heat from him wash over me. It too was familiar, much like his heady scent that had my energies and heart fluttering chaotically, heat blooming within the pit of my stomach once more. Though the reason was _entirely_ different. I let my eyes roam his shape, taking in the massive build that was thickly layered with muscle, the strong jaw for defense and protection, and large paws that were a given with his extreme height and frame. Like I'd thought before, he was one of the largest wolves I'd seen outside my own pack members, namely Hudson and Xander. He was easily larger than a horse with shoulders that settled about two inches above mine, and his size betrayed his position of Alpha within his pack, even if the air of him didn't.

He _felt_ like an Alpha.

The way he held himself, how easily he rose on his paws to his full height and let out commanding, threatening growls. The leadership and authority practically seeped off of him, pulsing as it radiated through the air strongly, and it left my legs a little shaky above my paws.

And the _scent_ of him!

Pure masculinity, deep and cell tinglingly strong. It was laced with the forest, fresh pine and crisp leaves that blew in the fall air, mixed with a fiery musk. It all intermingled with the salt of the sea, and had me nearly reduced down to a panting, ridiculous heap of a teenaged girl.

"_Snap OUT of it bitch!"_ I hissed inwardly to myself, ignoring Hudson's growl of disapproval over my reaction. _"You're acting like a slut in heat!"_

And I was, because I _wanted_ the wolf that hovered in front of me.

I wanted him with a passion that I had never known, more than I'd _ever_ wanted any guy in my entire life. I'd had boyfriends, I'd experienced my fair share of kisses and steamy makeout sessions, but _none_ of them even compared to the desire that coursed through my veins and stirred the magic deep within my chest as I looked at the beautifully colored wolf in front of me.

Who had just taken a deep lungful of the air, his nose lifted to the wind.

His eyes widened considerably, and an impossibly deep rumble resonated within his chest.

A sound of pleasure...not anger.

It was then that my eyes finally made contact with his, abandoning their assessment of his shape and form. My violet colored irises met deep browns, the color of a darkened milk chocolate that had just the tiniest bit of lightening at the edges. I gasped in surprise, the sound coming out like a sharp intake of air in wolf form, and recognition flooded my mind almost instantly.

_It was HIM!_

The boy from the forest, the one who had stepped out to burn the pieces of the vampire I'd dismembered. I'd looked into those eyes and something had felt like it shifted around me, like something new anchored me to the world in addition to my role as a leader to my pack and the bond I shared with the earth itself.

My mind instinctively opened itself without my permission, a foreign and strange occurrence for me, and reached out to him sparing no hesitation. I felt as it touched his aura and he jerked gently, though his eyesight didn't stray from mine and he didn't back away, leaving his aura to reach out to mine greedily. I didn't know if he knew what was happening but I could practically _see_ it; the deep purples and soothing lavender of my energies mingling and bonding themselves to his forest greens and gentle browns.

The connection solidified itself, adding a new wave of desire to my blood as his energy gently caressed mine.

And I finally decided to reach out with my mind.

_"Who _are _you?"_

It was a gentle whisper, barely a sound as the words floated from my mind to tickle his. I noticed him jerk once more from my peripheral vision, my eyes still locked tight on his, and I wondered if he'd ever experienced the voice of another wolf aside from his pack family in his mind. He hesitated briefly, his body warring with itself as it shifted from a relaxed stance to a stiffened one, though neither of us ever let our Alpha postures go.

_"Jacob,"_ He muttered, almost sullenly, and I once more found myself wondering what his problem was. _"Jacob Ephraim Black."_


	5. Shocks

**A/N:** To the wonderful reviewers, here is what you've been waiting for! A new chapter update! I apologize for the lateness of it, life has been a crazy show with the end of the school year coming up and graduation parties, etc! Hopefully you can find it in your heart to forgive me and enjoy the new addition to the story! I want to say thank you for all the fantastic support, it makes it that much more exciting to write and I find myself coming up with new ideas to feed to you!

Special thanks to Kade141MS, PastOneota, Jaycee, WeJustPretend, Lucy Greenhill, and Romanticolors for their lovely reviews! You guys really made me smile, especially with your guesses, feedback and love! I hope you continue your love with this new chapter!

Support for the story is welcomed, (ahem, ALOT), but please keep any story hate to yourself.  
You know how Paul gets :)

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight. Not the movies, not the books, not the characters, zip. I also don't own anything branded, copyrighted, or trademarked. I only own my little OC's and my personal tweaks to the story that have been added alongside the Pack's.**_

* * *

_**~Chapter Four~  
Shocks  
**_

* * *

The silence rang out around us, almost every being holding their breath.

I didn't speak or think after his name flitted from his mind to mine, not even in the part that was magically blocked off from others' access. The wind picked up, swirling our scents around together and throwing them back to our keen noses. It was a heavenly smell, the mixture of his and mine. While his took on the more manly tones of the earth, mine was typically a lighter scent, one concocted of wildflowers and citrus that was thrown into the crispness of a bubbling freshwater stream. The two put together reminded me of everything good in nature, and was heavily laced with magic and electricity.

The deep rumbling in his chest continued, spurred on by the scent I'd assume.

In fact, he was almost…purring.

Jacob took a cautious step forward then, making my eyes widen considerably while I fought with my mind and the anchoring bond that seemed to have sprung up out of total oblivion, forcing me to remain right where I was. My mind was telling me to back the hell off, retreat toward Hudson and howl for Xander so that this unfamiliar Alpha couldn't take me and keep me by force like many others might desire to. The bond though, something that appeared to have immersed itself into the very essence of my being, demanded that I step toward him.

Settling for middle ground, I remained frozen in place, still.

He closed the gap of space between us, bringing his body close enough to me that the heat rippled through me pleasantly and I could plainly see the distinctive colors of each strand of fur that made up his russet colored complexion. My muzzle reached just a bit above his shoulders, making it easy for him to curve his large head over my neck where, after another hesitation and an unreadable look in his chocolate brown eyes, he buried his nose deeply into my fur. It was a dominant movement, leaving him taller than myself and nearly forcing my head into the base of his throat as our chests collided gently, but it didn't feel wrong or threatening.

It actually felt…right. So very, _very_ right.

Like we'd done it a million times and had an unlimited amount left in our future.

And I didn't pull away.

The deep rumbling that had been consistently vibrating through his chest now made its way into mine, shaking my body with a mixture of excited tingles and the sheer force of the vibrations within his muscular frame. It was such an alluring sound, so pleasure-filled and soothing, that I felt myself relaxing into his body as I buried my own nose into the ruff of his fur and pulled in a deep breath, nearly tasting the scent of him on my tongue.

The taste…oh I wanted to _taste_ him.

My legs trembled, almost giving way underneath me with the sheer heaviness that settled over me, stirring the heat in my stomach and the fire in my veins.

Before I could even think to stop it, a whisper of his name left my mind in such a breathy tone, I surprised even myself.

But it was _nothing_ compared to the pure shock I felt next.

What had been a husky, humming purr before suddenly turned into a furious growl in a split second and Jacob ripped his head back away from where it had lain across my shoulders so he could nuzzle me, his eyes nearly black with anger and aggression. Utterly confused by this new change in demeanor, I had absolutely no time to react and my order for Hudson to stay in his position was still in effect, keeping him held hostage even as he whined while the next events unfolded in front of our eyes.

A sharp, sudden pain connected with my shoulder, followed by a dull thumping sound.

And I found myself airborne.

No _really_, my entire body went sailing through the air.

Jacob had reared back with a force and viciously plowed right into me, his heavy head making contact with my chest, my shoulder, and sent me flying backward toward the house I'd ran from only minutes before. I landed on the open ground with a sickening thud, so thrown off by submerging myself into the feeling of being near him that I had no time whatsoever to recapture my balance and land on my paws as I normally would. Instead, I fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, nearly right on top of the silver wolf I'd lept over before. The air was forced from my lungs in such a painful rush that I found my sight blinded as it blurred and my body hummed, the cells springing around in confusion as the familiar heat of change filled me, and I began to phase back through the shock.

Not before I caught his angry snarl of thoughts though, and a brief flash of an unfamiliar girl.

"_DON'T touch me!"_

The pain of rejection was rather surprising considering I didn't know this wolf nor had I spoken more than a few sentences to him. It sat as a heavy weight in my chest as it heaved, sucking in oxygen to make up for what I'd been robbed of, and I looked up with my now human eyes to see the russet colored wolf thirty feet away from me, his lip curled back to reveal bared fangs even though his eyes remained conflicted.

Hudson snarled in fury, the sound so loud that my eyes widened and flew to his trembling form, half expecting it to be Xander there instead.

And then a shrill, angry shriek filled the air.

"JACOB BLACK!"

The woman who had hugged me before rushed toward me, hitting her knees in the dirt without a second thought as she pulled my body backward toward her chest into a protective hold while I simply continued to stare up at him in shock. Disapproving growls sounded from the tall and heated bodies that clustered around us, _protecting_ us, each facing toward the angry wolf who continued to stare me down as if I'd just committed a grievous crime against him when _he'd_ been the one to nuzzle _me_ first. Hudson took off, still unable to fight with the other wolf despite how hard he fought at the Alpha command I'd laid upon him but not unable to stand behind where I lay, his own lips curled back in a fierce, continuous snarl.

"Get _OUT_!" She shrieked again, her entire body shaking violently. "You get out of my yard, THIS INSTANT! How _COULD_ you?! She...she's your…and you- just _leave_. I don't want you in my sight."

The words confused me but my brain wasn't really all that able to keep up anyway.

I was still stuck on trying to figure out just where I'd gone wrong.

The girl's anger waned as she continued, though the shaking of her body didn't cease, and with one last look toward me that was still so conflicted I couldn't pick out a single emotion in his wide eyes, Jacob turned and lunged for the trees.

An angry and pained howl that sent birds squawking as they took to the sky was his only goodbye.

* * *

"Ow." I said dumbly, still staring off into the trees.

Pain seared through me, setting my blood on fire as my chest rose and fell rapidly, making it harder to actually utilize the oxygen that my lungs were taking in. The strangeness was that the greater part of the pain wasn't of the physical nature, though I was absolutely positive my ribs were bruised on my right side after a fall like that, at the least. This pain was different though, it was a burning sensation in my chest that left me nauseated and my mind so hazy that stringing thoughts together cohesively was proving to be quite the daunting task.

Hence the ridiculous verbal muttering of "_Ow_".

What was I, two years old?

And could someone please tell me, _why_ did it feel like I'd just had my heart wrenched violently from my chest and then stomped on?

I shook my head, trying to clear my foggy mind.

Hudson's worried whine pulled me from the recesses of my mind and my head snapped up to find him hovering over me where I was still wrapped up in the arms of this unknown woman, with his eyes trained on me and a pleading expression reflecting back at me there. I gave him a quick nod, not missing the sigh of relief that came from the both of us as the forceful tether of an Alpha command dissolved, giving him back the ability to phase and lessening the amount of energy that was drawn from me to keep it in place. He did so immediately, bounding off into the woods only to return at a sprint seconds later, in what looked like borrowed jeans.

"Jules."

He murmured my name breathlessly, grabbing me up from the ground and out of the woman's arms without another word where he then pressed me into his chest and curled his arms around me protectively.

I buried my nose into his sternum, my forehead pressing to the base of his throat, and let out a shuddering breath as the familiarity of his scent and energy calmed me. It soothed some of the pain in my chest but didn't put it out entirely, just made it easier to bear as I forcefully pushed it to the back of my mind. His firm chest heaved and trembled under my hands as his emotions swirled between us violently; his own fingers shakily swept the long strands of hair back from my face to look down into it after pulling his nose out from the crook of my neck, both unique colors of our eyes catching one another's.

"Zan and I…we thought, I mean, it's been _days_ Juliette! _Days_!" He choked out, holding my cheeks in his palms. "We thought you weren't…we didn't want to but it's just been so long, it _never_ takes you this long!"

He was growling a bit now, frustrated with the situation and his apparent inability to finish a sentence which would be entirely comical if the act of laughing didn't bring a piercing pain to my ribs, and I hadn't glimpsed tall figures circling closer.

"It was a bit different this time Hud." I murmured, my mind bringing up the picture of Jenna and Mia's glowing forms.

My lips tipped down in a frown and my heart wrenched again, stuttering on its rhythm a bit as a new wave of pain hit, all centered on already missing my aunt and my little sister.

Hudson frowned at that, worry creasing his brow. "What happened?"

Eyes flitting back to his, I was suddenly entirely aware of our new audience and coughed instead, clearing my throat to get rid of the lump that had lodged itself there as I pulled back from Hudson's tight grasp gently, not wanting to offend him. It wasn't that I didn't want to be in his arms anymore, I actually did, I was just becoming increasingly aware of seven pairs of eyes on us that were watching our every move.

It was a _little_ embarrassing.

"Later," I murmured, my eyes darting to all the people that surrounded us. "Right now I think it's time we stop being rude and-"

"_JULIETTE_!"

I whipped around as the familiar shout of my brother cut me off, only to have the air knocked from my lungs once more. A concrete chest slammed into mine, sending my body into an ungraceful tumble as I fell backward with my arms wrapped around my brother's heated body as I took him down with me. A barking laugh filled my ears and he swung himself quickly so that it was his back that hit the ground instead while I ended up sprawled on top of him, gasping for breath between my giggles that bubbled up.

But then Xander's wide hand came in contact with my newly bruised ribs.

And I let out a sharp, pained gasp.

He had me back on my feet in seconds, an extremely worried look on his face as he checked me over quickly, letting out a low snarl when his palm on my ribs brought forth another pained sound from my lips. As he lifted the thinning fabric of my shirt to reveal fresh bruising that purpled across my skin, his menacing growl was echoed by multiple people around us, disapproving expressions flickering across the unfamiliar faces of the pack that surrounded us. Xander ignored them, apparently already acquainted with them, and opened his mouth to ask me the question I didn't know how to answer.

Jacob had hurt me.

But, for whatever reason, I didn't want Xander to rip him into tiny pieces.

Luckily, the sound of a shocked gasp hit my ears, closely followed by a _"Oh my goodness! What on earth happened?" _and I turned to find another woman who stood between an older man and another man with long black hair that sat in a wheelchair, his mouth slightly opened in shock. My eyes followed their line of vision, only to land on the semi-decimated insides of the house, and I suddenly remembered all the damage that could've _only_ been caused by two people.

"Hudson and Jacob."

My murmur was low, disapproval clear in my tone as I glared at my pack brother.

He at least seemed a little sheepish under my frowning expression, ducking his head and rubbing his hand across the back of his neck.

"What the _hell_?"

A new, gruff voice exclaimed and I glanced back to the group of people in front of me to find a tall man hovering around the woman who was so concerned with my well-being.

"Are you alright Em?" He muttered worriedly, each hand cupping the sides of her face as he placed gentle kisses across three brutal looking scars.

I bit back a gasp, averting my eyes from the injury that marred her face.

Those were claw marks, I knew them well, and they could only belong to that of wolves. It did nothing to hide her natural beauty though, she positively radiated pure light and it left my chest feeling a little lighter, lifting away a layer of the pain that had taken residence after Jacob's harsh dismissal.

"_Jacob_ happened," She nearly growled, making some chuckle and others smirk. "Little mutt, see if I cook him breakfast ever again. Juliette and I are just lucky Hudson thought ahead enough to get him out of the bedroom, or it would've been more than just the house that's damaged."

Anger.

It slipped through the air in waves of red energy, tangled and knotted with splotches of black. I shuddered a little when it brushed against me, curling around my body and lapping at my essence where it desired to be. I was used to energies seeking me out, it was natural, like the magic inside me was a brightly lit beacon that called them all its way.

But I'd _never_ liked the way angry energy felt.

And now I was surrounded as it radiated off multiple, powerful forms.

Xander and the tall man leaning protectively over 'Em', short for Emily I guessed, were _way_ beyond pissed off.

"I suppose I should start cleaning this up," Emily muttered glancing around before letting out an indignant noise. "You didn't tell me you were bringing the Elders back Sam!"

He opened his mouth to protest as the three new people smiled, and I had only a second to notice that they did indeed look like a few of the older Pack Elders we had, enlightened with age and knowledge, before I dislodged myself from Xander's grasp and stepped forward. There was just something about this woman that felt right, almost like home, and I desperately wanted to repay her for the concern she'd obviously shown me while I'd been unconscious and locked away in whatever plane I'd visited.

"I can do that." I offered, smiling when the others jumped at the sound of my soft voice.

Xander, Hudson, and I had been standing so quietly; I think they'd forgotten we were there.

"Oh no, Juliette, _no_!" She gushed, just as caring as before. "You've only just woke up and you fought with Jacob only moments ago-"

"_WHAT?!"_ Xander shouted, an exclamation that was shared with the new gentleman in the wheelchair, both who looked eerily alike with their twin murderous expressions.

My eyebrows arched in surprise.

"It was just a bit of a tussle," I reassured them both, my eyes darting between them.

"Yeah right!" A younger boy cried, stepping forward to sling an arm around the woman who'd interrupted Xander's worry. "You should have SEEN her mom! She is _SO_ badass!"

"_Language_ Seth!" The woman hissed, smacking the back of his head.

He winced, rubbing the spot. "OW!"

I snickered quietly as I watched the display play out while each of the tanned figures broke out into excited murmurs to discuss the fight, not understanding the strange feeling of familiarity that swirled through me.

It was so weird, like they were pack…but they _weren't_!

I'd never seen them before in my life, though they'd obviously been taking care of me, Xander, and Hudson for the past three days.

Maybe I was just extremely grateful.

As they all began trading off thoughts and commentary on it, speaking loudly over each other, I slipped around the group and quietly made my way inside the house. Repairing the damage would be easy, especially considering the abundance of magic that rested heavily in my veins now, and I gently stooped down to pick up a piece of what looked like a shattered kitchen table. I sucked in a breath, letting my eyes droop closed as I blocked out all the noise around me, and concentrated on the feel of the wood resting in my palm, the energies wavering out from it cautiously. It was young compared to the trees outside, and as I focused my magic on its unique signature, I silently willed its fallen pieces to rejoin its brethren. A warm rush passed through my fingers and a shiver coursed down my spine as the heat centered in the pads of my fingers.

When I opened my eyes, a bright grin tugged my lips upward.

A newly repaired table sat on the tile flooring, looking shiny and polished in the light. I patted it gently and turned to make my way to the destroyed sliding door, only to freeze in my tracks, my eyes wide.

Shocked and gaping faces crowded around the opening to the back porch, their lips parted in astonishment, setting them apart from the two familiar faces that reflected a certain smugness until an excited yip sounded out from the one named Seth.

"_COOL_!"


End file.
